


The 13 deaths of Faramir

by Loptr_GodOfFire



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Suicide, Young Boromir, Young Faramir, i still really love him tho, yes faramir dies in every god damn chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_GodOfFire/pseuds/Loptr_GodOfFire
Summary: Thirteen different moments in Faramirs life. Thirteen different ways Faramirs life ends.





	1. At age 7

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a project on a German fanfiction platform but since I still like this little story I am also translating it to English.   
> I am not doing this because I have anything against Faramir. I love this man okay.

2990 T. A.

Summer in Gondor had started early this year and the sons of Denethor decided to sneak out and go swimming.  
"Come on, Boromir, I want to reach the pond before night-time, you know," Faramir shouted as he ran ahead.  
Boromir only smiled at his cheerful little brother but he refused to start running as well, it was just too hot.

After a short period of time Faramir reached their usual swimming spot and quickly rid himself of his clothing. Then he got into the cooling water with a relieved sigh.   
Suddenly he felt something tickling at his legs. As he looked down he saw little swarm of colourful fish surrounding him. They were very pretty and he wanted to catch one and show it to his brother.

But the fish swam away when he reached for them. Soon they started to flee deeper into the lake and Faramir had to dive underwater to follow them.  
But before long he had to get up for air, except that he couldn’t because one of his legs had gotten tangled in the seaweed at the bottom. Panicking, he struggled harder but he just couldn’t free his foot.   
The last thing he noticed was Boromir who jumped into the lake to save him. It was too late.


	2. At age 9

2992 T. A.

„…and now get lost, “was the last thing he heard Denethor shout, then the heavy wooden door fell shut.  
One single tear ran down Faramirs cheek and he angrily wiped it away. He had failed again, just as always. Why couldn´t his father accept that he wasn´t like Boromir? He just was no great swordsman or a fearless hunter.  
With his mind full of all these thoughts Faramir kept running and running until he reached a high small tower. This was his favourite place, here nobody would search for him and he could wind down.  
Deep in thought Faramir sat down on the cool white stone of the windowsill. He could see the city beneath him and a few birds up in the sky. In Gondor there was no place for him, not as a warrior, not as the steward and especially not as Denethors son.  
Full of longing and jealousy his gaze fell on the birds again. They were free and had no worries. If only he could be just like them…if only he could fly away.  
Determined Faramir stood up, he might not be able to fly but he could still leave his worries behind. And with these last thoughts in mind the second son of Denethor jumped.


	3. At age 11

2994 T. A.

It was a rainy morning with thick coulds covering the sun. Really a weather that made everybody stay inside if possible. Well everybody except Faramir who again couldn't stand his horrible father anymore and just had to get out.  
Whenever he felt this unhappy and caged at home the younger son of Denethor loved to go horseback riding. So he quickly made his way over to the stables.

The old building was dimly lit and the air filled with the comforting smell of fresh hay and horses. Faramir let out a small whistle as he got to the stalls further in the back and his stallion answered immediately. It let out a low whicker and looked at him expectantly.  
"It's so good to see you again, Beval," Faramir said petting it's soft nose.   
Then after greeting the animal he made quick work of putting on it's saddle and headgear so they could finally leave.

It was still raining but that didn't slow them down and soon they left the cities gates far behind them. Faramir was enjoying himself to the fullest and encouraged Beval the speed up even more.  
When they finally reached his goal, a little old forest, Faramirs clothing was completely soaked and his horse pretty exhausted.  
He leaned down and lovingly stroked it's neck. "Slow down we can relax now my friend," and Beval obeyed falling into a slow even trot.  
But soon their way was blocked by a fallen tree.  
Faramir smiled and urged his companion to speed up again. "Come on, we can do this," he said full of determination.

But the ground of the forest had turned soft due to the constant rain and right when it tried to jump the horses hoove slipped and it lost it's balance. Faramir shouted in surprise and tried to not to fall off but it was useless, Beval fell and took his rider with him.  
Faramir hit the ground first and his head split open on a huge rock with a horrible noise. The beast heavy body fell onto him crushing the young man.


	4. At age 13

2996 T.A.

It had been snowing for days and all of Gondor was covered in a thick white layer. Faramir and his brother were delighted and sneaked out as often as possible to go sledding or have a snowball fight, just like they did today.  
The bright snow reflected the sun and they had to shield their eyes to see properly. Here on the nearby mountains the snow was still untouched and provided a beautiful peaceful scene.  
“Looks almost like a magical elven forest, doesn´t it,” Faramir said, amazed by the view,” I almost don´t want to disturb it.”  
Boromir laughed and squeezed his brother’s shoulder:” Or maybe you are just afraid because this mountain is so precipitous.”   
His older brother always had to be the tough one Faramir thought bitterly, but then he straightened his back and grinned. Today he would prove that he could be just as good as him.  
“Me? Afraid of a tiny hill? I suggest we take another one, this one is too small for me anyways.” Then he grabbed the sack he used as a sleigh and made his way further up.  
Of course Boromir couldn't resist this challenge and quickly followed the other. As soon he reached Faramir he tackled his brother and pushed him into the snow. Faramir couldn't help but squeal as he hit the cold mass.  
“Not so fast, I am the big brother so I get to go down the hill first,” Boromir shouted as he ran ahead.  
Faramir recovered quickly and got up. “You might be bigger but I am still faster than you,” he had caught up tp his brother almost immediately and now it was Boromirs turn to be pushed into the snow.  
Faramir let out a cheer of triumph and ran out of Boromirs reach before he stopped to grin at his older brother happily.  
“Don't you worry sooner or later I will get you,” Boromir said as he stood up and tried to get the snow off of his clothes.  
Faramir grinned even wider and exclaimed:” Well then don't just stand there, come and catch me.”  
Boromir was about to tell his brother that it wasn't wise to mock him like that when he suddenly heard low rumble which gradually became louder and closer. He looked up and then he saw it, the huge masses of snow that came crashing down the mountain.  
“Faramir watch out!”  
When Faramir saw the shocked expression on his brothers face and heard the painc in his voice he turned around. He instantly started running, nothing on his mind but to get away form the deadly avalanche.  
But they were too late, the snow masses were too close already and no rescue in sight.


End file.
